The present disclosure generally relates to medical prosthetic devices that replace the functionality of the natural meniscus. Each knee has two menisci, a lateral meniscus and a medial meniscus. Each meniscus is a crescent-shaped fibrocartilaginous tissue attached to the tibia at an anterior and a posterior horn. Damage to the meniscus can cause debilitating pain and arthritis. In some instances the prosthetic devices of the present disclosure are configured to be surgically implanted into a knee joint to replace the natural meniscus.